90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Women's Intuition
Women's Intuition is the 8th episode of Season 2 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis DRUGS DRUGS OH MY – Navid (Michael Steger) and Gia (guest star Rumer Willis) launch an investigation into student drug use at West Beverly for Blaze News, which leads them to Annie's (Shenae Grimes) boyfriend, Jasper (guest star Zach Sherman), leaving Annie torn over who to believe. Fresh off his break-up with Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes), Navid receives dating advice from Samantha Ronson (appearing as herself) while out with Liam (Matt Lanter), Teddy (Trevor Donovan) and Ivy (guest star Gillian Zinser) at the Edison. Worried that Adrianna will relapse, Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) and Silver (Jessica Stroup) enlist Navid's assistance. Dixon (Tristan Wilds) reveals his situation with Sasha (guest star Mekia Cox) to Debbie (Lori Loughlin) and Harry (Rob Estes), prompting Debbie to do some investigating. Jen (guest star Sara Foster) and Ryan (Ryan Eggold) meet up with Pharrell (appearing as himself) to watch a performance of N.E.R.D Summary While Jasper edits an art film featuring Annie, he tells her she is his muse. Navid meets with the journalism club and tells them he wants to do a story about drug abuse in high school since a student from their district recently died from an overdose. One of the members tells Navid one of her friend's dealers is Jasper. Ivy, Liam and Teddy have lunch together. After Teddy teases Ivy, she has him turn around and pours salt in his drink as a prank. Teddy takes off after Navid arrives. Navid says he feels terrible after Adrianna broke up with him. Dixon goes to Sasha's house and finds her cooking a large meal. She asks him if she wants to eat while watching a movie, but Dixon says he just wants to talk. He says they haven't faced their issue of her being pregnant. Dixon explains there is a time limit and Sasha figures Dixon wants her to get an abortion. Dixon explains he is still in high school, but she says she wants to keep the baby. As Navid works in the journalism club, he hears Adrianna sing an apologetic song in the courtyard. She asks him to forgive him, but he says they are done since since she cheated on him with Teddy. At night, Jen arrives at Ryan's room and starts to take off her shoes. Ryan says it is not a good time and introduces her to his date Ramona. Jen asks how they met and Ramona says she was Ryan's bartender at the Silverlake Lounge. Jen wishes them a good time, then leaves. Dixon comes home and apologizes to his family for being late. He says he had practice, but Harry says he talked to his coach and knows he was kicked out of the team because he missed several meetings. Dixon gets several texts from Sasha while Harry demands an answer for where he has been. Dixon confesses he got a girl pregnant. The family sits down to talk. Dixon admits he made a mistake and says he was safe almost every time. Debbie is disappointed that he wasn't protected at all times. Dixon gets a text and his parents figure it is from Sasha. Debbie decides to go to Sasha's house with Dixon. Sasha says she had cramps, but she feels better now. Sasha says although she is one month pregnant, she already saw her doctor and had a sonogram. Debbie asks her if she is sure she is going to keep the baby, but Sasha says it is none of her business. Sasha tells Debbie she should leave. The next day in class, Ryan tells Liam he got an honorable mention in the city wide essay contest. Ryan says it is not that great of an accomplishment, but it is something. Liam asks if he wants to give him a high five and Ryan playfully asks for a quick one while no one is watching. Ivy tells Liam and Teddy her mom can hook them up with a concert with N.E.R.D. Liam says concerts are not his thing. After Annie says goodbye to Jasper, Navid informs her he heard that Jasper is a drug dealer. He explains he is telling her because he is worried about her. Ramona finds Jen in her bar. Jen tells Ramona she didn't recognize her since she looks much older than she remembered. Jen orders champagne, but Ramona says they are out. Jen asks Ramona what she aspires to be. Jen tells her she doesn't look like a model, so she cruelly figures she is a singer-songwriter. Ramona says she is just a bartender. Jen informs her she thinks she is one of Ryan's charity cases. Silver and Naomi visit Adrianna who is depressed and in her bed. Adrianna says she tried to sing for Navid, but he wouldn't take her back. The girls ask her to go to a meeting, but Adrianna says she has a pain that won't stop. Debbie tells Harry she remembers meeting Sasha at the hair salon. She says she has a women's intuition that there is something off with her. She says she doesn't think she is really pregnant because it is too early for her to get a sonogram. Silver and Naomi tells Navid they are worried about Adrianna. They tell him they are afraid she might use again and ask him to convince Adrianna to go to an addict's meeting. Ryan meets with Jen and asks her why she confronted Ramona. Jen says she thinks Ramona has a great personality. Ryan figures she is jealous. Ryan and Jen argue and conclude they are better off if they only see each other. They make up and kiss. Jasper takes Annie out for hot dogs. When he goes to pay the bill, she notices he has a huge wad of money and asks where it came from. Annie asks him if he is a drug dealer and admits Navid told her he sold drugs. Jasper says he is an idiot to think she is different than everyone else. Jasper tells her he never questioned her when there were rumors she was a slut. Jasper declares their relationship is done then drives off. Teddy and Ivy barge in Liam's garage to try to convince him to go to a party. Liam is surprised that Ivy is wearing a dress and perfume. They drive to a club where N.E.R.D. is going to perform. Jen meets with Pherell from the band and introduces him to Ryan. Pherell takes off to set up. Ryan says since she introduces him to musicians, he is going to introduce him to his students. He calls over Liam which creates an awkward situation because Jen secretly slept with him. After Liam leaves, Ryan says Liam has some issues. Jen assures him he can help him. Navid goes to Adrianna's house and suggests she go to a meeting. She asks him if he wants to come along, but he says no. While she cries, he explains he doesn't think it is his place anymore to be there for her. At the club, Liam sees Naomi hang out with Jamie, the college student. Ivy asks Teddy what happened between Liam and Naomi and he explains their past relationship. Teddy tells Ivy he thinks she has a crush on Liam and could probably help him get over Naomi. Jen meets with Liam and tells him they had an awkward moment. Liam tells Jen he knows she is scared someone will find out about them. Debbie finds Sasha at a cafe and confronts her. Debbie asks her why she forgot she met her at the nail salon. Sasha stammers while trying to explain why she felt awkward. Debbie tells her she shouldn't drink coffee while she is pregnant. She asks Sasha if she heard her baby's heartbeat during the sonogram and she says yes. Debbie then informs her that she can't hear the heartbeat until week six. Debbie says she knows she is not pregnant and instructs her to stay away from her son. Jasper goes to the base of the Hollywood sign and finds Annie waiting for him. She apologizes for thinking he is a drug dealer. He gives her a hug and kiss. He instructs her never to doubt him again. Back at the club, Silver gets a text and learns that Adrianna is on the way. N.E.R.D. performs on stage. After the song, Navid runs into Teddy. Teddy apologizes for being a jerk to him and Adrianna. Navid tells him he appreciates he was straight with him and told him he was with Adrianna. Liam tries to convince Navid to flirt with some girls. Before she gets on her turntables, Samantha Ronson walks by and tells him to go for it. Teddy talks to Silver and informs her he is using a new hair product. As he convinces her to touch his head, Adrianna walks in, sees them flirting, turns around, then leaves. Ryan brings Jen some food and notices she is upset. Jen tells Ryan she thinks Liam is self-destructive. She explains when she met Liam before, he propositioned her. She says he tried again earlier that night. Ryan is upset Liam tried to hit on his girlfriend. Later, Ryan confronts Liam and asks him why he just hit on his girlfriend. Harry and Debbie find Dixon in his room. He tells them that Sasha miscarried and doesn't want him to see her again. Debbie tells him he will be okay. Later, Harry asks Debbie why she lied to Dixon. She tells him she thinks it is for the better and asks him to trust her. Ivy goes to Liam's garage and tells him he forgot his swag bag. She asks him if he is okay since he looked upset when he left the party. Liam says he doesn't want to talk about it. Ivy asks what he is working on, but he says it is private. Ivy asks him if he thinks of her as one of the guys and he says he doesn't. Ivy quickly gives him a kiss. Liam says he doesn't want anything serious and Ivy teases him by asking if he is a girl.Back at the hills, Jasper leaves Annie, goes back to his car, and gives Adrianna a bag of pills. She hands him a wad of cash, thanks him, then drives home. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson :Matt Lanter as Liam Court Special Guest Stars :N.E.R.D. as Themselves :Samantha Ronson as Herself Recurring cast :Sara Foster as Jen Clark :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Rumer Willis as Gia Mannetti :Zachary Ray Sherman as Jasper Herman :Mekia Cox as Sasha Guest starring :Travis Van Winkle as Jamie :Diana Gettingeras as Ramona Quotes :Liam: I don't want anything serious :Ivy: (laughs) Serious? What are you, a girl? :Ivy: Dude, those waves were sick this mornin' :Teddy: (talking to Liam) I saw you wipe out at the end there. Enjoy a nice 'Neptune's cocktail'? :Liam: (throws food at Teddy) Hey! That was a serious wave :Teddy: Oh, I know. It was at least 3 inches high... Seriously man, you were spitting up so much salt water I wanted to paddle over there and burp you like a little baby. (Ivy distracts Teddy, getting him to look behind him while she shakes salt into his drink. Teddy takes a swig, coughs and spits it out on the ground, while Liam and Ivy laugh.) :Ivy: Talk about spitting up salt water! (giving Liam a high five) Oh! :Teddy: Oh, you're dead! :Liam: (laughing) I love this girl. :Ryan: Stop. Okay, admit that it's not fun seeing me with other girls :Jen: Fine. It's not :Ryan: Well, it's not fun watching you date one trust-ifarian after another :Jen: Well what are we gonna do about it? :Ryan: W-- Look, I'm not gonna not date other people unless you're gonna not date other people :Jen: Fine :Ryan: Fine! :Jen: Fine! :Ryan: Great! :Jen: Perfect! :Ryan: Perfect. (pauses) What is this? What's going on here? Are we fighting or dating? :Jen: W--I-- it's both, I think. (Pauses. Jen makes a face and a small noise) :Ryan: What?! :Jen: Are you gonna kiss me?! :Ryan: Fine! :Jen: Fine Music * "Airstream Driver" by Gomez *"Cheap and Cheerful" by The Kills *"Chillin'" by Wale ft. Lady Gaga *"Get a Move On!" by Mr. Scruff *"Hear Me On The Radio" by N.E.R.D. *"Heart Skipped a Beat" by The XX *"Last Bus (Disko Grunge Remix)" by Alt.Human *"Never Forget You" by Noisettes *"Perfect Fit" by Matt Martino *"Psychic City" by Yacht *"That Moon Song" by Gregory Alan Isakov *"You Are Scared" by Educating Janey *"Zero (RAC Remix)" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs Photos 208jannie.jpeg 208tivy.jpeg 208ivy.jpeg 208tilver.jpeg 208trio.jpeg 208.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2